poohfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom Hearts
Kingdom Hearts is a series of games created by Squaresoft Inc. (later Square Enix) in conjunction with Disney. The games focus on the adventures of a young hero named Sora chosen by a special weapon known as the Keyblade. He is accompanied on his adventures by Disney icons Donald Duck and Goofy, who are searching for their King, Mickey Mouse. Along the way, the three fight monsters called Heartless and discover a growing threat to many worlds. They meet characters from the wildly popular Final Fantasy series of games and travel to numerous worlds featuring settings and characters from Walt Disney film releases. In the Kingdom Hearts series, the Hundred Acre Woods is featured as a peaceful place free of battles (other than with occasional bees), in which the player plays minigames, both to unlock special treasures and to advance the plot. Kingdom Hearts In Traverse Town, Sora and his friends are given a storybook by Cid Highwind (Final Fantasy VII) who asks them to deliver it to Merlin (The Sword and the Stone.) Sora is allowed to enter the storybook, where he meets Winnie the Pooh, who is trying to figure out how to say goodbye to himself. Most of his friends have disappeared and he worries that he will be next. Sora learns that the pages the book have been scattered to various worlds and by finding these Torn Page items, he can reunite Pooh with his friends. Once all have been found and the story is completed, Sora leaves, saying that he has to go find his friends. Pooh promises him that everyone inside the book will be waiting, should he choose to visit again. Sora's picture is added to the cover the storybook, hand-in-hand with Pooh and Piglet. In the manga adaptation of this game, the world of Winnie the Pooh is included as a one-shot bonus story at the end of the final installment. The only characters seen are Pooh, Piglet and Tigger. When Sora exits the book, he is covered in honey. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories / Re: Chain of Memories Sora and his friends visit the Hundred Acre Wood using a card created from their memories. Pooh is missing his friends, so he travels together with Sora throughout the Hundred Acre Wood to find them all. Kingdom Hearts II Sora and his friends visit Hollow Bastion, where they are given the completed Pooh storybook. Sora is overeager to visit Pooh, but when he enters the story, something strange happens and he is thrust out of the book. He discovers that the book has been stolen by Heartless. He and the others are able to recover the book, but most of the pages are lost. Sora returns to the book only to find that Pooh has lost his memory of all his friends, including Sora. By finding the Torn Pages, Sora is able to restore Pooh's memories of his friends. At the end of the story, Pooh asks if there's any way that he can stop Sora from leaving. Sora indicates his heart, stating that he'll always be there. Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Ten years before Sora's adventure, Merlin came across a book containing the hundred Acre Wood while living in Radiant Garden. After Terra finds it dropped and returns it to him, Merlin allows Terra to take a look at it, which unlocks the Hundred Acre Wood "Command Board", a sort of board game. Ven and Aqua are second and last, respectively, to read it. In the Command Board itself, the CPU opponents are Pooh and Tigger, and the board's unique event is that Rabbit is piling up some hunny pots, but a giant pumpkin rolls by and crashes into them, nearly missing Rabbit. The pots are then scattered onto several spots on the board. If the player or opponent land on the regular hunny pots, they will receive extra GP. If they land on the pots containing bees, the stinging will take away GP. Kingdom Hearts III It was confirmed on November 10, 2018, that the Hundred Acre Wood would be returning in Kingdom Hearts III. In addition, it has also been confirmed that Lumpy will also appear in the game. Artworks Winnie the Pooh KH.png|Winnie the Pooh Piglet KH.png|Piglet Roo KH.png|Roo Tigger KH.png|Tigger Rabbit KH.png|Rabbit Eeyore KH.png|Eeyore Kanga KH.png|Kanga Owl KH.png|Owl Gopher KH.png|Gopher More to Explore *Winnie the Pooh at the Kingdom Hearts Wiki *Kingdom Hearts at Wikipedia *Official Square-Enix Kingdom Hearts Site Category:Projects Featuring Winnie the Pooh Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Stubs